The New Beginning
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Greg and Sara go to dinner, and end up in love.
1. The New Beginning

Greg was in the lab, testing DNA against one of the biggest cases of the year. It was double murder, rape. The person killed the mom and dad of these two four-year-old twins. Then he rapped them. The guy was denying it, and everyone knew he did it. Greg was just finishing it when Sara came in.

"Hey Greg" she said.

"Hey" he said.

"What have you found out?" she asked.

"Uh I'm just finishing up" he said.

"Okay."

The evidence came back and it was him.

"Surprise, surprise it's him."

"That's what I thought, better go tell Grissom."

"Okay."

She took the paper and went tell Grissom.

"Grissom, it's him."

"Thought so," he said. "Thanks, good job."

"Don't thank me, thank Greg."

"Okay, when I see him I will, let's go get the guy."

"Alright."

They went to his house to arrest him. They took him to the police station. Then they went back to CSI. Greg came up to Sara.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"We got him, and he's at the station" she replied.

"Oh."

"Well I have to go do paper work, okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

Greg looked at her as she went. He liked her, but she didn't like him back. He remembered the hints he gave her when she went out with Hank. She never got it though. When he found out that she was the other girl, and Hank lied to her, he was angry. He always knew there was not something right about him. However, Sara was so happy to have someone; he didn't want to spoil her happiness. He thought Sara was so beautiful.

'Oh well' he thought. He went back into the DNA lab.

------------

Sara finished her paper work and went to Grissom's office.

"Hey Grissom" she said. He looked up.

"Yes," he said.

"I finished up the papers."

"Okay."

"Well see you later."

"Okay, good night."

"Bye."

She got home and her phone rang.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Sara" Greg said.

"Hi Greg, what it is" she said jokingly.

"Yeah, what it is, look I was wondering if we could have dinner Saturday night" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, Greg that's so sweet, but I don't know. I just got over Hank, and well I don't know."

"We could go anywhere you want to go."

"Well…well, okay you talked me into it."

Greg was so happy she could hear him jumping up and down on the phone. She knew he liked her, but she didn't know what to do about it.

------------

Greg hung up the phone and went to get the phone book. He was looking up the best restaurant he could think of. He couldn't believe that Sara said she would out to dinner with him. He found a nice one. He got the number and made the call.

"Hi, I would like to make reservations for Saturday night" he said.

"You name is?" The woman asked.

"Greg Sanders" he answered.

"How many people?"

"Two."

"Saturday at 9:00 PM, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's great."

"Okay, thank you."

"No, thank you." He hung up.

It was Thursday. Only two more days left he thought.

-----------

The next day Sara got up to get ready for work, another day another body, as she put it. It was 5:00, and the night shift was about to start. She was taking a shower, when she started to think about Greg. Greg was cute and she was happy she was going on the date with him. She didn't know what she was going to wear. She would have to look. She got out of the shower, and went to put her clothes on. She got her kit ready, and got in her car. When she got to CSI, she went in and Greg was waiting for her.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course we are."

"Cool."

They walked in together. They went into the break room where everyone was.

"Hey Sara" Nick said.

"Hey Nick, everyone" she said.

"Hey Greg didn't see you."

"Hey Nick."

They sat down waiting for Grissom. Grissom came in and handed out assignments. He told Sara bye and went back to the DNA lab.

"Bye, see you later I'm sure, since I have a body," she said. She and Grissom had a dead body at some club, and Nick, Catherine, and Warrick had this robbery at a store. She and Grissom left and went to the club. They got all the evidence, and made sure that everything was right. Then they went back to the lab. She told Grissom she would take everything to the DNA lab. He said okay, and he walked off. She walked into the DNA lab. Greg looked up.

"Hey Sara, what do you have for me?" he asked.

"Hey," she said and handed him the DNA. "So what's it been like here all day?"

"Very boring, Eckliey made me turn off Marilyn Manson again."

"Sorry about that. Manson is pretty awesome. I missed you. I can't wait until you get out in the field."

"Me either, I can't wait 'till tomorrow."

"I know, so where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yep, you won't know until then."

"Okay, well I have other things from the scene, and I'm sure Grissom's looking for me, so I better go, okay?"

"I'll page you when I'm done."

"Okay, see you later, baby."

Greg looked surprised. Sara had never called him that, or anyone that he knew of. He went back to the evidence.

------------

Sara went looking for Grissom. She smiled to herself. She had never called anyone baby before, besides Hank, but he didn't matter. She found Grissom in his office.

"Hey Grissom" she said.

"Hi, did you give everything to Greg?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what do we have to do?"

"Well, lot's of things, do you want to get started?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's do it."

They did, when they were finished work was over. They put everything up, and wrote everything down.

"Well, I guess I will see you tommrow" she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tommrow" he said.

"Have a good rest of the night, bye."

"Bye, you to, be careful going home."

"I will."

She left. She wanted to say good-bye to Greg, but he already left. She guessed he went home to get ready for tommrow night.

------------

She got in the door just in time to answer the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Sara, it's me" Greg said.

"Hey" she said.

"You sound tired."

"Yeah, I just got in the door to answer the phone."

"Oh, well I just wanted to see that you got home okay."

"Awww, that's so sweet, well it was really sweet of you to call and check on me, but I'm fine."

"Well, just checking."

"Thank you, I have to go and get ready for..." she looked at the clock, 6:30 AM, "Well tonight."

"Okay, well I will see you tonight."

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She put her stuff down and headed straight for her closet. She was looking for something to wear. She looked at all her party dresses, and they were not that special. Therefore, she decided to go buy a brand new one, one she knew would be right, and that Greg would like. She changed clothes and went to the best store in Las Vegas that she knew of. She looked at all the dresses, and finally after an hour of shopping she found one. It was so beautiful; it was a pink spaghetti strap with lace across the front. She bought it, and left. She went home and put it up until she got out the shower. She looked at the clock. It was 8:00. She could not believe that she shopped so long. It was not even close to time to go on her date, but she knew if she didn't just start to get ready, she wouldn't be. She got everything ready. She decided to take a nap. She laid down and fell right asleep.

------------

Greg got out of bed, he looked at the clock, it was 8:20. He took a shower, and went to get some clothes on. He knew what he was wearing tonight. He wondered what Sara was wearing. He knew what ever it was it would be beautiful on her. He went to get something to eat. He ate, and wanted to call Sara, but she was probably asleep, so he waited a while.

------------

Sara was awoken to the ring of her phone.

"Hello" she said sleepily.

"Hey, did I wake you?" said Greg's beautiful voice.

"Yeah, but that's okay I needed to get up anyway" she said.

"Oh, I thought you would be" he said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Um… it's 10:30."

"Oh, I really needed to get up then."

"I miss you Sara and I want you to know that I really like you."

"Greg, I really like you too, and I miss you too, even though I saw you a couple of hours ago."

"You really do."

"Yes, Greg, I really do."

"Okay, I'm glad."

"Good, I have to go, but I'll call you later, alright?"

"Okay, have a good day and I'll see you tonight."

"I will, I love you."

"I...I love you to."

She hung up to leave him with the surprise. She got out of bed and she remembered that she told Grissom that she would come in today to go over the evidence. She put clothes on and went to the lab. When she got there, she went in and looked for Grissom.

"Hey Grissom, sorry I'm late, I over slept" she said.

"Oh, whatever, let's just get started" he said.

"Grissom, did you stay the night here?" she said putting down her things.

"Uh, well, yes."

"Grissom, you know you should get some rest," Now putting on her gloves.

"Yeah, yeah I know I hear the same thing from Catherine."

"Well it's true, so, what do we have?"

"Uh, well I have done all most everything really; the only thing is that DNA that Greg's working on."

"Oh, is he coming in today?"

"I don't know, since when have you been interested?"

"Since now."

"Right, well since you are why don't you go call him and ask?"

"Okay I think I will." She took off the gloves and when outside.

"Well you don't have to be shy" Grissom called after her, but she kept on walking.

She pulled out her cell.

"Hey Greg" she said.

"Hey what's up?" he said.

"Well Grissom and I were wondering, well mostly me, but are you coming in today?"

"Maybe."

"Oh please, please." She laughed.

"Okay, okay I will."

"That's a boy."

"See you in a little while."

"Okay, bye." She went back inside.

"Well what did he say?" Grissom asked when she walked in.

"He said he would come in a little while," she said.

"Okay, well there is nothing to do until he gets here, so you could take an early lunch if you want."

"Are you sure there is nothing I could do?"

"No, unless you want to go over this again."

"Well let's do that and give Greg sometime to get here."

"Fine with me."

They went through it two times and then Greg got there.

"Hey you guys" he said.

"Hey" she said.

"Well I'm going to get started" he said.

"I'm going to go with him okay, Grissom?" she said.

"Yeah, whatever" he said and went back to doing what he was doing.

"Okay, then."

They went to the DNA lab. Greg got everything started.

"So, Greg show me what you do."

"You know what I do."

"Just show me with this case."

He humored her and did.

The DNA was running though the system when Greg said "If you want to go get lunch, you can it's like past 12."

"I know, but I want to wait."

"It could be a really long time."

"Then I guess I will go hungry won't I?"

"Come on, I'm hungry myself and you can bring me something back."

"Okay, but if you find anything you call me?"

"I will."

"See you later" she said and left.

------------

Greg watched Sara walk away. He went back to his work. When Sara got back, the DNA had come back. Since the club owner refused to give a DNA sample they wanted to see if they would get lucky, and ran the DNA they recovered though the system. They did get lucky. It was the club owner, he did this robbery 10 years ago, and he was sentenced to four years and only did two.

"Hey Greg, what did you find" she said coming into the lab.

"It was the club owner," he said.

"Well I'll tell Grissom."

"Okay."

Sara went back to the evidence room.

"Grissom, it's the owner."

"Good I'll call Brass; we will do it you can go home, thank you for you help."

"Grissom, are you sure?"

"Yes, you and Greg."

"Grissom."

"What, I hear you to have a date tonight."

"Who told you that?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well fine if you don't need us anymore."

"See ya."

"Bye."

She went back to the DNA lab where Greg was finishing things.

"Hey, Grissom is throwing us out" she said laughing.

"_We_" he said.

"Yes, _we_, why do you not want to?"

"No, I do, but I didn't think you would want me to."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to?"

"Well since you want me to."

"Don't make it sound like a death sentence." He laughed and put everything away. They left the lab stopping only to say good-bye to Grissom.

"See you later, Grissom," they both said. Grissom waved a good-bye and went back to his call to Brass. They got into her car, and went to her apartment.

------------

They rode in silence all the way to her apartment. When they got there, they sat in the car for a while. Sara was the one to break the silence.

"Do you want to go inside now?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess" he said.

"Okay, let's go in" she said.

They got out of the car. They went inside her apartment. She sat down on the couch, and Greg sat next to her.

"Greg, I really, really like you."

"Me too, Sara, and I have for a long time, I didn't think you would want to go out with me, I mean when you were with Hank I knew he wasn't a good guy, and when I dropped hints that I liked you, you didn't respond so I thought that you would never care."

"Oh, Greg I cared, but after Hank I thought I was too late."

"Well it doesn't matter now."

He looked at the clock.

"You know it's about 8 hours until our dinner."

"Yeah well 8 hours, let's spend time together."

"Sounds good to me."

She looked into his eyes. They were beautiful and warming. She kissed him and he kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, she said the one thing he always wanted to hear. "Stay with me." They moved to her bedroom. She pulled him onto the bed. Then she kissed him again.

------------

Sara woke up to the morning sunlight hitting her in the face. Greg was beside her, and she knew what had happened the night before, she didn't have regrets, she liked it. They missed their dinner. She didn't care. Greg woke up and turned over.

"Hey" she said.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Oh, about 9:00."

"We missed dinner."

"Oh well, a night with you is way better than any dinner, but I did buy this dress, it cost a fortune, but you paid me back I guess."

He laughed at that. She turned over and kissed him.

"Greg you're the best, I love you."

"Love you to."

------------

Later that month Sara found out that she was pregnant. Greg was happy, but a little worried. He didn't know how to be father, but he would try. It was surprising for Sara, but she was happy too. Everyone at the lab was shocked, no one even knew about them, and then she comes and tells them that she is going out with Greg, and she is having his baby, but they were happy also. Greg moved in with Sara, and after everyone and thing was settled they started picking names. Greg said it would be a boy, but she thought a girl. Greg picked the name Gavin for if it was a boy. She picked Jena if it was a girl. She was ready, although scared, for motherhood. She didn't know about Greg, though, but in her heart, she knew that he would do a good job. Catherine couldn't wait to help her; she loved the idea of that. She told her that she loved doing all of Lindsey's things when she was pregnant. Grissom was so shocked that when they told him his mouth fell open and he dropped everything he was doing. Nick and Warrick were both happy for her and Greg, and could not wait to see the baby. Nick wanted to be the uncle of the baby, and wanted it to be named after him; even if it was a girl, he was thinking Nicole. She told him no, playing with him. Brass, well he was happy in a weird way. No one could wait to see the baby, and hear what he or she was going to be named. It was a new beginning for her, and she was glad. She didn't like the life she was living before. She use to think that change was bad, but now it was good.


	2. Meant to Be

Six months ago, Greg Sanders asked Sara Sidle out to dinner. She said she would, but instead of dinner, they stayed at her place. Now they are together and she is pregnant.

"Greggie" she called to Greg. That was her pet name for him.

"Yes, baby" he answered. That was his pet name for her.

"Come here."

"Yes."

"Lay down with me."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He tickled her. She was very ticklish, she laughed.

"Stop" she said breathlessly.

"Okay." They always played like that together. He stopped and he rubbed her belly. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"I think this baby is a boy."

"Oh really."

"Yep."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Okay, you will see."

"No, you will."

They had little arguments over the sex of the baby. The doctors offered to tell them, but they made a bet to wait until he or she is born to make sure.

"I love you Greggie."

"I love you baby."

------------

"Greggo" Nick called from behind him.

"What?" Greg said. His cell phone was going off.

"Where's my evidence?" Nick asked.

"Hold on, hello."

"Hey Greggie" Sara's voice came in.

"Yeah baby."

"Greggie come home, I don't feel well."

"Are you going into labor, or something?" he asked in panic.

"No, Greggie, I'm only seven months, I just feel really bad, come home."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay baby?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you to."

She hung up and so did he.

"Sanders" Nick said.

"Not now Nick, I have to go home to Sara."

"Sanders" Nick called after him, but he didn't listen to him.

------------

Greg walked into their house. They saved up and bought a house for the baby.

"Sara" he said.

"I'm in the baby's bedroom" she said.

"Baby, what are you doing in here?"

"I like it in here."

"You need to lie down."

"I know, but I didn't want to until you got home."

"Well I'm here now so come on."

"Okay." He helped her up out of the rocking chair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

------------

"Sara if you go into labor call me, and even if you don't call me" Greg said.

She was now nine months, and he didn't want to leave and go to work, but he knew he had to.

"I will, I love you, have a good day at work" she said.

"I love you, bye," he said. He kissed her.

"Bye." He left.

An hour later, he called her.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Greggie" she said happily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I feel great, but I feel our baby coming any day now."

"Okay good, I love you."

"I love you to Greggie."

"Well I have to go I love you, bye baby."

"Bye my Greggie."

Two hours later Greg got a call from the hospital.

"Sanders" he said.

"Hello is this Greg Sanders?" the woman asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Hi, I am a nurse here at Desert Palm Hospital, we have your girlfriend, Sara Sidle" she said, "She is in labor."

"What, I'll be right there, Grissom, Sara is in labor, and I have to go."

"Okay we will be down there later."

He ran out to his car.

He got there right before the baby was born. He could hear Sara yelling in pain. He hated to see her cry, or hurt. He ran into the room.

"Greggie" she said managing a weak smile.

"Baby" he said.

"Come on Sara push one more time" the doctor said.

"Ohh" she yelled.

Greg went over to her and held her hand.

"Come on baby you can do this," Greg said to her. The baby came out and they handed her to Sara.

"It's a girl," she said, laughing, "I told you."

"Yeah you did" he looked at his daughter. _His_ daughter. He still couldn't believe that at twenty-nine he was a father. He couldn't believe he was a father at all. Their girl was so beautiful.

"What are we going to name this princess?" Sara asked him.

"I like the name Natalie" he said.

"I like Natasha" she said.

"Natalie Natasha Sanders."

"Wonderful." Sara kissed her baby girl. She knew that the new beginning God gave her was not luck it was another change, it was meant to be.


	3. Beautiful

"Hey Greg could you come here please" Sara called to her new husband and the father of their child.

"Yes, babe" he said.

"Come here and help me with Natalie," she said, Natalie was their almost one year old daughter.

"What is it Sara, I'm busy" he said impatiently.

"Gregory Joseph Sanders, get off your ass and get in here right now, I'm sick of doing everything myself!" she said angrily. Lately Sara had been doing everything and she was sick of doing it.

"Okay Sara I'm sorry." He went in and helped her with Natalie.

"Thank you that is all I wanted, you know that you are so cute."

"Why thank you, so are you."

After Natalie fell asleep for her nap, Greg and Sara sat down cuddled up next to each other, just wanting to go to sleep.

"You know Greg, Natalie may be a lot of work, but she is worth all of it and more."

"Yeah, I know."

"After Natalie gets older let's have one more."

"Oh, Sara, I don't think so, not for a while."

"Oh, come on Greggie, don't you want a son?"

"Sure, but not any time soon."

"That is what I meant silly."

They laughed and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-----------

The next day Sara got a call from Tamales Bay, California, her hometown. Her brother was calling to tell her that he was getting married and wants her there.

"Oh, Jack" she said, "I don't know if I can, I mean Natalie and Greg…"

"Come on Sara" said Jack.

"I ca…" she began, but Jack cut her off.

"Sara Alexis Sidle Sanders."

"Okay, okay, I'll come."

They said their good-byes and hung up. When Greg came home, Sara met him at the door with nothing on.

"Well, hello" he said with his smile.

"Greg, I have to tell you something."

"Tell me later," he said kissing her.

"Greg."

"What?"

"I have to go home for the weekend."

"I knew something was up."

"Well I thought you'd like it better if I told you this way."

"I did make it slightly better."

"I'm sorry," she said putting on her robe.

"Sara, you can't, what about Natalie." She looked at him with the cutest look. "No you can't."

"Yes, you can take care of Natie while I'm gone" she said and kissed him.

-------------

"Bye baby" Sara said to Natalie, "Mama will be home soon."

"Bye Sar" Greg said to her.

"Bye Greggie, I love you," she said. She left.

"Well Natie" Greg said to Natalie, "I guess it's just you and me for the weekend". She just cooed and smiled.

------------

Greg had to work that night so Sara's best friend LeighAndra came to look after Natalie until Greg got home. When Greg did come home, Natalie was asleep. He thanked LeighAndra and she left. He went into Natalie's room. It was a very big room; it was done in yellow, a very bright and beautiful yellow. There were painted flowers on the walls in different colors. Her bed was made special, it was like a bed a princess would have. He went over to her bed and moved the drapes that hung down from the bed. He watched her sleep. He loved Natalie so much. He was so happy to be a father. He was happy that she was his and Sara's. Just then, Sara came into the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"She's so beautiful isn't she?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well my brother had the wedding as soon as I got there, I mean I had to rush" she said, "After that he told me to go home to my babies."

"Well I'm glad your home, and yes Natalie is very, very beautiful."

"Come on let's go to bed."

"Okay."

They went to bed. Greg and Sara cuddled up next to each other. Sara thought about how beautiful her daughter was, how beautiful Greg was, and how beautiful her life was.


	4. Two's Company

After three years of marriage and four and a half years of being together, Greg and Sara are trying for their second child. They have one daughter Natalie who is four, but both Greg and Sara want another child.

"Okay Greggie," she said, "This is one of those Clear Blue tests so it's just says pregnant or not pregnant."

"Okay, easy enough" he said. They waited for a few minutes and it finally came up.

"So," Greg said, "I'm a going to be a father for the second time?"

"A very good father, yes, I'm pregnant again," Sara said with joy.

"Oh, baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

"How are we going to break this to Natie?"

"I guess we'll wait until she asks."

"Good plan, you're so smart."

"You are too."

------------

They told the team and they are all thrilled. Greg's parents are so proud. Sara always pictured that she would have a house with a white picket fence and a big family. She was getting her dream. Now it was just a matter of time before she would have another baby in the house. She and Greg are already starting the nursery. Sara is scheduled for her first sonogram next month. Greg is going with her. They are so excited.

------------

"Come on Greggie, we're going to be late" Sara called to Greg. They were going to her sonogram.

"I'm coming, baby" he called back. Greg finally came out of their bedroom and they left. They arrived on time. They rode the elevator to the 10th floor. It came to a halt and they got out. They only sat in the waiting room for only a minute before they called her name.

"Sara Sanders" the nurse called. Sara and Greg got up and went back to the room. After they took her weight and all the other things that they had to do, they put them in an exam room and told her that her doctor would be in, in a minute. About five minutes later, he came in.

"Hey Sara" Dr. Jacobs said, "Round two." He was her doctor when she was pregnant with Natalie.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey Greg, how's Natalie?" Dr. Jacobs asked.

"She's great, growing like a weed and being a naughty little four-year-old," Greg said.

"Haha, good, good, let's get started shall we?" He turned on the monitor and put the cold jelly on her tummy.

"Well everything looks good, let's hear the heart beat." He messed with the machine until they could hear the heart beats.

"Oh my, Sara there is more than one heart beat, matter of fact there's two."

"You mean... twins?" Sara said in disbelief.

"Yeah congratulations" Dr. Jacobs said. Greg and Sara just looked at each other in total shock.

------------

Everyone is so surprised to hear that Greg and Sara are having twins, but happy for them. Now Sara is four months.

"Greg, I love you" she to Greg.

"I love you too," he said.

"I can't believe that we are having twins, that is so awesome."

"I know, now we'll have three kids."

"My dream."

-------------

Five months later, she went to labor. Greg was beside her the whole time helping her push and breathe. After about an hour, both baby girl twins were brought into the world. Their names Avra Alyn Sanders who is about three and a half minutes older than her sister, Janelle Kaya Sanders. Greg and Sara are so happy. Now they have three beautiful children. Natalie loves Avra and Janelle. The team is so happy for them too. The Sanders household is a wonderful place, especially now Avra and Janelle are apart of it.


End file.
